Retournement
by Natswel
Summary: Quelques secondes, c'est l'éternité pendant laquelle ils se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux, se jaugeant, attendant que l'autre craque...


N/A : Wouah. Ça fait un long moment que je n'ai plus rien publié... J'y remédie, j'y remédie. Et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Résumé : Matt joue à la console dans sa chambre. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques minutes avant d'atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'est fixé. Puis, une tornade blonde entre en action...

Warning : yaoi (deux mecs) t'aimes pas, tu lis pas scène de sexe explicite, classée M

Disclaimer : Death Note et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement.

**Retournement**

Une goutte de sueur perle sur la tempe de l'adolescent. Crispé, il continue de mâchouiller nerveusement le bâton de sucette, pourtant déjà réduit en lambeaux, qu'il garde coincé entre ses dents depuis le début de la partie. Il a beau faire, sa team n'arrive pas à atteindre la manche 40.

Les quatre joueurs s'échinent depuis plusieurs heures, en vain. Deux fois qu'ils échouent si près du but. Maudite manche 39. Les zombies y deviennent VRAIMENT trop rapides. Et trop fourbes. Il en sait quelque chose : il est mort deux fois de suite acculé dans un coin, une dizaine de zombies autour de lui.

*Musique funèbre* Cî-git Mail Jeevas :« Il est mort comme un noob. Mais a vécu comme un PGM. Puisse-t-il respawn sans dommages.» (1). Un sourire appréciateur se dessine sur les lèvres du geek, rêveur. « Ça, ça claque ! » pense-t-il tout haut. « Ça, beaucoup, moins ! » se reprend-il en évitant un champs de rampants. Un seul rampant : c'est marrant. Une vingtaine de rampants : beaucoup moins, surtout quand on tient à la vie.

Munitions presque épuisées. Enfer et damnation. Heureusement, la manche semble sur le point de se terminer. Gardant ses précieuses balles rescapées du massacre pour la suite, il se défoule au couteau sur les derniers mort-vivants. Un « 38 » rouge sang se met à clignoter en bas de l'écran. Puis un brouillard surnaturel prend place alors que résonne une musique que Matt connaît bien : c'est l'heure des chiens.

Environ toutes les 5 manches, les zombies humanoïdes ainsi que les gollums (de drôles de choses toutes maigres qui se déplacent à quatre pattes et réussissent à marcher sur les murs, oui, des saloperies), sont remplacés par des chiens. Des chiens qui apparaissent dans des éclairs et qui semblent enflammés, évidemment. Cette manche spéciale permet de souffler un peu, puisque tant que le personnage court, il peut s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. De plus, comme il est en possession de deux bonus fort utiles, il n'a normalement aucun soucis à se faire.

Il sent la tension montée en lui ils en sont si proches. Le jeu est sorti la veille et il s'est lancé le défi d'atteindre la manche 40. Il prendrait cela comme un affront à sa personne d'échouer. Surtout si près du but.

Il se fiche pas mal du classement général. Il ne veut pas devenir le meilleur, il veut simplement se surpasser chaque fois un peu plus. Son seul adversaire, c'est lui-même. Il ne voit pas l'intérêt de la fade concurrence avec les autres. Être premier, ça réjouit quelque temps, et puis, ça lasse. Quelle motivation avoir quand on est premier ? Ne pas se faire dépasser ? On ne fait plus que de se maintenir, tant bien que mal. On n'essaie plus d'innover, trop risqué. On a ce qu'on a toujours voulu. On a quelque chose à perdre.

Le rouquin inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Le nombre « 39 » clignote en bas de l'écran. Ils n'essaieront pas une nouvelle fois. C'est la dernière partie. C'est le moment ou jamais...

Un quart d'heure passe, chacun est vivant. Les zombies sont plus résistants, plus agressifs et plus rapides, mais c'était à prévoir. Sa concentration est à son maximum. Le moindre instant d'inattention peut lui être fatal. Mais, pour tout dire, il se voit jouer plus qu'il ne joue. Il est comme en transe, comme quand on récite un poème sans réfléchir et que l'on sait que si on s'arrête, si on prend vraiment conscience de se qu'on est en train de faire, la magie se brisera et tout s'écroulera.

Un bonus « tout est bradé » apparaît. Matt ronge son frein. Il espère qu'aucun de ses trois coéquipiers ne commettra l'erreur de mettre leur survie en péril, simplement par appât du gain. Le bonus disparaît, aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Bilan : personne n'a besoin d'être réanimé. Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre. La chance leur sourit.

Il court sur la scène et tue son énième zombie de plusieurs balles dans la tête. « Prends ça mon coco. », murmure-t-il. Un bonus bombe entre en action, éliminant les derniers morts vivants. Définitivement, la chance leur sourit.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas. Mello.

Matt soupire. De la chance... tu parles !

Il jette un coup d'œil furtif au blond. Poing droit serré, main gauche fermée sur une plaque de chocolat mangée aux trois-quarts, narines et pupilles dilatées, respiration rapide et bruyante. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

Il crache le bâton de sucette sur le parquet et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il doit se reconcentrer. A tout prix. Il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Tout ce qu'il demande, c'est quelques minutes. Quelques minutes. Rien de plus.

Mello bout intérieurement. Near. Encore et toujours. L'enfant blanc. L'enfant pur. Celui qui est silencieux et attentif. Celui qui est sage et réfléchi. Le modeste, le solitaire. Son antithèse. Un claquement de langue résonne. Agacement. Le nouvel arrivant, mains sur les hanches, tape du pied à intervalles réguliers. Un craquement. Une boulette de papier d'aluminium roule par terre, ultime vestige de la tablette de chocolat qui se trouvait, il y a quelques instants encore à peine, au creux de ses doigts.

Alerté à l'extrême, Matt sent plus qu'il n'entend que le silence est revenu. Une paix feinte qui n'a malheureusement rien de naturel. Le calme avant la tempête. L'inquiétude le gagne. Mello est imprévisible. Et ces trois mots, quand il s'assemblent pour former une phrase sensée, le terrifient absolument. Il se reprend : il a faillit être acculé et mourir bêtement, encore une fois. Il broie sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Et cette fois, pense-t-il, il n'aurait pas pu accuser le blond.

Le blond attend. Il attend que Matt réagisse. Il ne lui a jeté qu'un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Le blond attend. Mais le blond n'a jamais aimé attendre. Quelques secondes suffisent pour que l'impatience le domine. Une lueur fait briller ses yeux. Un sourire carnassier s'empare de ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ferait pâlir d'envie le plus dérangé des sadiques.

Matt soupire de soulagement... Mello a enfin l'air de se comporter raisonnablement. Les zombies se font rares ils arrivent à la fin de la manche. Enfin ! Enfin ! Le rouquin se fait la promesse de remercier chaleureusement Mello quand il aura atteint la manche 40. Une telle patience chez un être comme le blond, c'est un véritable exploit !

Le gothique hésite un instant. Ne va-t-il pas trop loin ? Non. Matt lui a toujours tout pardonné. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un jeu stupide, alors que lui, il est réel et il a vraiment besoin de parler. Besoin qu'on l'écoute. Besoin que Matt l'écoute.

Le joueur sourit de toutes ses dents, il se permet même un petit sifflotement de joie : il a fait le tour de la map et devant lui se trouve le dernier rampant. 10 balles. 10 balles, c'est tout ce qui le sépare de la quarantième manche. Il savoure à l'avance le goût exquis de l'objectif atteint, de la victoire remportée... Il recharge et tire... 9, 8, 7, 6... plus rien. L'écran est devenu noir.

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux puis les écarquille de stupeur avant que son expression ne se change en rage pure alors qu'il aperçoit Mello, fier comme un paon, à côté de sa PS3 chérie, un câble noir dans la main.

Le fumier ! Il prend une grande inspiration puis dépose lentement, presque avec tendresse, sa manette sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers son « ami ».

Le blond ne semble même pas être sur ses gardes, prenant la réaction quasi-automatique de Matt comme une manière de s'excuser de l'affront qu'il lui a fait en l'ignorant. Un sourire triomphant se peint sur ses lèvres. Il a enfin toute l'attention qu'il mérite. Il va enfin pouvoir expliquer à Matt à quel point il hait Near. Et cette fois-ci, il le sent, Matt l'aidera dans ses plans de vengeance machiavéliques sans objection. Après tout, son attitude de presque-mépris envers sa personne était inacceptable.

Matt s'est levé, glacial, calculant chacun de ses gestes avec une précision hors du norme. Lui qui, habituellement, est si nonchalant. Son poing droit se ferme, son pouce se plaquant sur le reste de ses phalanges, et s'abat violemment sur le nez de son vis-à-vis.

« Ouais... ou peut-être pas en fait », pense Mihael. Un liquide chaud s'écoule sur son visage. Il porte ses mains à son visage. Il saigne du nez. Bordel. Il saigne. Ça pisse le sang. Une mare se forme déjà à ses pieds alors que le rouge devient omniprésent. Dans sa bouche, un goût de fer, sur ses mains, écarlates, sur son t-shirt, poisseux d'hémoglobine... Personne n'a jamais osé levé la main sur lui, surtout pas Matt. De surprise, il ne bouge pas, ses bras retombant le long de son corps, il n'essaie même pas d'empêcher le sang, son sang, de s'écouler un peu partout.

Matt, quant à lui, est horrifié par la tournure qu'a prise les événements. C'est bien lui qui vient de frapper Mello ?! Il vient de frapper Mello... Il examine sa main sous plusieurs angles. « Je suis pourtant toujours vivant » pense-t-il amusé. « Mais pour combien de temps ? », se demande-t-il, un air grave sur le visage.

Mello s'est repris. Il fait un pas en avant et envoie son poing pile dans la mâchoire du rouquin. Ce dernier gémit sous le coup et passe une main soucieuse sur sa joue gauche, devenue à son tour poisseuse de sang. Le sang de Mihael.

Quelques secondes, c'est l'éternité pendant laquelle ils se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux, se jaugeant, attendant que l'autre craque.

Mello esquisse un mouvement de bras un peu trop brusque. Il n'en faut pas plus à Matt pour qu'il se jette littéralement sur le blond. Ils se retrouvent les deux à terre. Roux sur blond, blond sur roux, des roulés-boulés, des coups de poings rageurs, des coups de pieds maladroits, des griffures, des morsures, un combat animal s'est engagé entre les deux adolescents.

Ils ne savent plus vraiment pourquoi ni comment.

Ils ont toujours entretenu une relation un peu à part après tout. Matt et Mello, les deux marginaux qui se suffisent à eux-mêmes. Les chefs de la Wammy, les rois de leur petit monde. Ensemble, toujours. Silencieux, souvent. Ensemble, toujours. Matt ne prête pas attention aux autres, aux regards braqués sur lui à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce. Mal réveillé, le nez sur sa console. Le seul regard qu'il remarque à chaque fois est celui mi-joyeux mi-exaspéré de Mello, juste avant qu'il ne le braque à nouveau sur le tableau noir, prêt à enregistrer le maximum d'informations. Son attitude d'élève faussement modèle fait sourire en coin Mail Jeevas le rouquin. Mello, le Candelero de la Wammy, l'éternel deuxième. Le meilleur ami de Matt le rêveur, le mec qui ne se met au premier rang que pour être à côté du blond.

Ils ne savent plus vraiment pourquoi ni comment.

Mais c'est comme ça. Il y a toujours eu ce lien étrange entre eux. Et là, ils l'évacuent, et putain, ça fait du bien de se défouler et de ressentir des sentiments forts pour l'autre sans tabou, sans complexe, sans problème, même si c'est de la haine.

Mail prend bientôt le dessus. A califourchon sur Mihael, il lui immobilise les poignets. Ses goggles oranges pendent à son cou, ses cheveux sont encore plus en batailles que d'habitude, et une griffure plus profonde que les autres, sous l'oeil droit, lui donne des airs de caïd. Il sourit de travers, un sentiment de puissance pulsant dans ses veines, et murmure à l'autre « Alors, Mihael, ça fait quoi d'être encore une fois le second ? ». Mail n'a jamais ressenti ce flot de pouvoir lui griser les sens auparavant et il se dit que pourtant c'est si bon qu'il devrait connaître ça depuis longtemps. Il se sent invincible et tout-puissant. Est-ce cela que recherche jour après jour le blond ? Se shoote-t-il désespérément au pouvoir comme d'autres se shootent à l'héro ? Sûrement... Mais le blond devrait faire attention... quand on devient accro, quelle que soit la drogue, cela ne reste jamais sans conséquences... et bien souvent, c'est ce qui conduit à notre perte.

Sous la pique, Mihael s'est contracté. Alors c'est comme ça... c'est vraiment ce qu'il pense de lui. Bien. Très bien. Il a un goût amer dans la bouche. La rage le prend à la gorge alors qu'il tente de libérer ses poignets de l'emprise de Matt. Merde... il a de la force le geek. Il se sent impuissant. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Une ombre passe dans son regard.

Leurs visages ne sont éloignés que d'une poignée de centimètres. Matt ne peut détourner ses yeux de ceux de son rival. Il se noie à chaque instant un peu plus dans les deux orbes haineuses, océans d'un bleu obscur et profond. Sombres et dangereuses.

Matt, plongé dans ses pensées, ne recule pas assez vite pour éviter le crachat qui lui atterrit en plein visage. « Headshot », ne peut-il s'empêcher de songer. Le roux s'essuie la bouche avec la manche de son t-shirt rayé, sans toutefois libérer les poignets de son prisonnier. Une lueur de folie passe dans ses yeux : Mihael n'est pas le seul à pouvoir être imprévisible... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mihael, le petit Miha, a peur. Une peur qui normalement étreint les autres à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce. La peur de l'inconnu. Il entend les murmures et se plaît à voir les yeux de ses victimes s'agrandirent. Il est craint et donc respecté par chaque gamin de la Wammy. Enfin presque. Seuls Matt et _Near_ sont insensibles à son petit jeu. Ils se ressemblent un peu tous les deux. Perdus dans leur monde...

Le visage de Matt semble décidé. Il s'approche, petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, tandis que Mihael tente de se dérober en s'enfonçant dans le sol. Sauf que c'est peine perdue. Ils se retrouvent bientôt front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, leurs respirations se mêlant, tabac-mentholé et chocolat noir-fer. Mail penche la tête sur le côté et, toujours sans lâcher des yeux le captif, capture ses lèvres avec les siennes. Goût de sang et de fer. Les grands yeux émeraudes plantés dans les saphirs, examinent avec précaution la moindre réaction. Il ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il fait, mais il sait qu'il en crevait d'envie... et qu'il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Mordillant et suçant la lèvre supérieure, léchant... bientôt Mihael entrouvre ses dents et tend tout son corps vers Mail. Ce dernier en profite pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Goûtant ses dents, ses gencives, l'intérieur de ses joues, sa langue, Dieu ! sa langue... Mihael resté jusque là passif semble s'enhardir sous les caresses du roux et se laisse, enfin, aller. Sa langue s'enroule autour de la nouvelle venue, entamant un ballet maladroit. Ses mains s'accrochent aux cheveux de feu comme si elles avaient peur de se perdre. Comme s'il avait peur de se perdre. Celles de Matt sont depuis bien longtemps emmêlées dans le carré blond, le caressant et l'épousant. Ses lèvres sourient contre celles de Mello, ses yeux pétillent... que c'est bon. Ces brins d'or inaccessibles qu'il a toujours rêvé pouvoir toucher. Et là, il fait mieux... tellement mieux. Ils les laissent s'écouler entre ses doigts, émerveillé. Puis Matt se fige. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris tout à l'heure ?! Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?! Il relève soudainement la tête, rompant leur baiser, la respiration haletante.

- Bordel Mihael, laisse-t-il échapper dans un souffle. C'est la première fois qu'il prononce son prénom. Ça sonne bien, ça fait rouler la langue. Qu'est-ce que je fous ?!, reprend-il confus, Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ?!

Mihael soupire avant de donner un violent coup de rein, inversant leurs positions . A terre Matt, tu parles trop.

- J'en sais rien Matty, mais là, maintenant, j'ai pas envie de réfléchir à « pourquoi », j'ai envie de me demander « comment », répond-il, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, ses mains passent sous le t-shirt blanc et noir taché de rouge et le retirent. Un sourire appréciateur fend ses lèvres. Le torse de Mail se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement.

_Je me mords la lèvre. Ses prunelles sont braquées sur les miennes, me défiant de continuer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste là à se regarder comme deux cons. Deux idiots qui viennent de comprendre que leur relation amicale a pris un sacré virage, que quelque chose a fait surface et qu'à l'avenir il faudra en tenir compte. Deux ados qui se découvrent l'un l'autre..._

Il déglutit. Ses cheveux forment une auréole dorée encadrant son visage alors qu'il est penché sur Mail. Ses yeux. Ses lèvres. Inexorablement attiré par elles, il se penche encore, encore un peu. Front contre front. Ses doigts effleurent la joue du rouquin avant de plongée dans les cheveux rouges. Leur baiser est doux et sciemment consenti. Lèvres contre lèvres. Langue contre langue. Yeux dans les yeux. Ils sont deux. Ils sont un. Entre deux respirations, Matt parvient à retirer à Mihael son marcel noir. Ils sont à égalité. Mihael s'empare alors de la boucle de la ceinture de son vis-à-vis. Un frisson parcoure ce dernier. Le blond fait coulisser la ceinture puis la jette sur sa gauche. Mail ne bouge plus. Mains derrière la nuque, il joue le mec blasé qui a déjà vécu ça des tas de fois. Sauf qu'il ne trompe personne, surtout pas lui-même. Dans sa tête c'est une explosion d'émotions, de mots et d'images. Reviennent sans cesse les mots Mello, Mello... Mihael. Le pantalon du rouquin lui arrive maintenant aux genoux mais le blond n'en a pas encore fini. Il le lui retire complètement puis le lance un peu plus loin. Il se place alors au dessus du geek, debout, un pied de chaque côté des hanches que seul couvre maintenant un boxer noir. Il se met alors à défaire les cordons de son pantalon de cuir noir, lui aussi. Matt avale difficilement la salive qui obstrue sa gorge et l'empêche de respirer correctement. Mihael ne le quitte pas des yeux, laissant son regard inquisiteur parcourir le corps presque nu de son meilleur ami. Le cordon est enfin desserré. Il sourit en coin de ce sourire de taré qui lui va si bien et se défait lentement de cette seconde peau qui fait office chez lui de pantalon.

Matt ne peut détacher les yeux de ce spectacle, de la silhouette presque nue qui se dresse au dessus de ses hanches, de ce bout de tissus noir qui l'empêche de tout voir.

Mello, apparemment satisfait de son petit effet, se remet à califourchon sur Matt et l'embrasse furieusement en se pressant contre lui. Il veut sentir sa langue, il veut sentir son corps. Ses mains caressent ses cheveux et son cou, ses doigts effleurent les fameuses lunettes.

Les mains de Matt, brûlantes, tentent désespérément d'approcher encore plus le blond, pressant son dos et ses reins, en vain malheureusement, puisque leurs corps sont collés l'un à l'autre. Mello se frotte lascivement contre le rouquin qui, se mordant pourtant la lèvre inférieure, laisse échapper un gémissement. A chacun des mouvements du blond, Matt meurt un peu plus. Ses mains, maladroites, s'accrochent à l'élastique du boxer noir et le tirent vers le bas, sans grand succès. Mello s'immobilise, sourit, puis lui attrape en douceur les poignets avant de les déposer sur le sol. Matt n'ose bouger alors que déjà Mello se lève et se défait sans pudeur du morceau de tissus couvrant sa virilité. Puis il s'agenouille à nouveau sur Matt, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches, et lui retire son boxer avant de le jeter. Le rouquin frissonne. Il a peur.

Ses yeux hagards se plongent dans ceux de Mihael. Mail se redresse sur un coude et de sa main droite attrape le crucifix qui pend sur le torse de Mihael. Il le tire à lui, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Mello se retrouvent à nouveau sur les siennes. Le pendentif toujours au creux de sa main, il se recouche doucement, emportant Mello avec lui, contre lui. Il le sent sourire contre ses lèvres alors leurs langues s'enlacent. Mihael finit par rompre le baiser pour aller s'occuper du cou de Mail. Il y passe sa langue suivant le tracé de sa jugulaire, puis celui de sa mâchoire avant d'arriver au lobe de son oreille qu'il suçote. Mail gémit, encore. Il attrape la main droite du blond et porte deux de ses doigts à sa bouche, les suçant et les léchant dans un mouvement de va-et-vient plus qu'explicite. Mihael explore la cavité qui s'offre à lui, et joue avec cette langue qui caresse ses doigts. Enfin il les retire, presque à regret et trace un sillon humide sur le torse de Mail, s'attardant quelque instant sur les téton sensible.

Mais ça ne suffit pas.

Ça ne suffit plus.

Mail sent à nouveau un des doigts de Mihael en lui, mais d'une toute autre manière cette fois-ci. Il se crispe inconsciemment. Le blond lui relève la tête, glissant sa seconde main sous sa nuque, et l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable tandis que son doigt se met à bouger. Quand il ne sent plus de tension, il en ajoute un deuxième. Matt semble l'avoir à peine remarqué. Il se remet à les bouger doucement avant de faire des mouvements de ciseaux tout en continuant d'embrasser le rouquin. Mail gémit dans sa bouche. Mihael sourit faiblement. C'est le moment. Il retire ses doigts et rompt leur baiser. Il se replace entre les cuisses de son meilleur ami, le scrute une dernière fois du regard, même si au fond il sait, qu'ils sont prêts et qu'ils ne feront pas marche arrière. Mail sourit et enroule ses jambes autour des hanches du blond, le regard suppliant. « Message reçu », pense Mello. Grisé, le goût du pouvoir dans la bouche, Mihael pénètre Mail. Il reste immobile quelques instants puis se retire, lentement, avant de revenir en lui avec une langueur tout aussi calculée.

Mihael mène la danse comme il a toujours su si bien la mener. Il va et vient en Mail, donnant des coups de reins à un rythme réguliers et calculé, ses mains accrochées comme à une bouée de sauvetage aux hanches de son meilleur ami. Il sent deux mains enserrant sa taille. Il baisse la tête et rencontre le regard de Mail. Quelque chose se brise en lui. Ses mains quittent les hanches pour parvenir au visage du rouquin, le caressant. Ses lèvres retrouvent leurs jumelles. Il abandonne le contrôle à son corps. Il s'abandonne en Mail. Le souffle de Mail s'accélère, semblant faire échos au sien, saccadé comme jamais. Mail vient sa rencontre à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Mihael lui mord la langue. Mail pousse un gémissement, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Il se crispe, Mihael vient de trouver sa prostate. Il voit des étoiles. Il se sent partir.

- Mi... Miha... Mihael... Mihael... je...

- Je sais, répond-il dans un souffle.

- Ensemble ?

- Ensemble.

Quelques va et vient encore et Mail crie le nom de son amant. Mihael le rejoint dans l'orgasme, à peine conscient de lui-même. Exténué, il reste allongé sur Mail, qui le garde dans ses bras. Le rouquin passe une main sur le visage du blond. Mouillée. Mihael pleure. Mail le serre plus fort encore, respirant ses cheveux. Les yeux clos, pour se rappeler à jamais.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Plus tard... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- A quoi tu penses ?

Matt sursauta. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, la tête de Mello posée sur son ventre. Le blond le regardait intrigué, c'était l'été de leurs 20 ans. Mello lui avait déjà posé cette question quelques secondes auparavant. Il suivait du bout du doigt l'arrête nasale du blond, la petite bosse(2) avait fait resurgir tant de souvenirs.

- A quoi je pense ? Eh bien, je pense à toi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FIN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) J'accepte volontiers les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives.

Natswel

PGM : Acronyme de Pro Gamer Master, un très bon joueur donc

Respawn : Indique la résurrection d'un personnage (on meurt et on réessaie)

(2) Il ne lui aurait dit pour rien au monde il tenait à la vie


End file.
